


I  Won't Bless My Homeland

by MarlaHectic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alexei (Stranger Things) Lives, Alexei/Murray (one sided), Billy Hardgrove lives, F/F, F/M, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, M/M, Musical References, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03, but the end is hopeful, pessimistic about universe, superheroes references, yeah basically a fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Alexei survived to life in America...that turns out not to be the promised land he had always dreamed of.Shitty summary (still), sorry.Fix-it post season 3.





	I  Won't Bless My Homeland

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I am kind of bringing back to life the three deceased of season 3...what can I say? I am a bitch for fix-up stuff. And I just felt Alexei deserved some PoV, I haven’t seen any fics from his point of view and I just loved the guy (my poor innocent Russian nerd).  
> That, plus my obssession with how shitty the world can be was what brought this to life.  
> I hope you all enjoy it and can forgive my quick tipper and Spanish mistakes.   
> Allons-y!  
> Extra note: Yeah, there might be a couple of musical (including the title, ooops) and superhero references because I am a slut for them, sorry not sorry, can be read without understanding them.

Alexei didn't know what was weirder: the fact that he was alive after being shot in the chest by a professional Russian killer or having found some kind of family so far away from his motherland.  
At least, that is was Murray had said; that this messed up gang was short of a family they had been forced into (after all, he had added while singing a catchy melody the Russian man was going to ask him about later on if he remembered, he had already been the matchmaker of two couples of the group and was already working in a third one -he stared at the blonde boy that was miraculously fighting for his life next to him and the one with the awesome brown hair standing on the door-). Plus, of course, without Alexei Western Civilization wouldn't exist by then.

He didn't remember much of how he had gotten to the hospital. He just remember being shot; the pain; Murray, Hopper and Joyce all around him; this woman they knew, very pretty, but with a sad look in her eyes...Carol? No...Karen. Yes, that was it, appearing and helping to stop the bleeding…  
...then, he was already there, in a hospital bed, while this skinny teen that looked as if she just had come back from Hell stared at him while gesturing weirdly..apparently, to take the bullet out of him. When he realised this, he passed out again.  
Next time he had woken up, there was a doctor that seemed to be checking on him -as well as the other two men next to him (one of which happened to be an extremely bruised Hopper and the other a young blonde man he hadn’t seen in his whole life)- while an older teen that probably had some Indian background frowned with concentration, without letting the doctor out of her sight. He told him he was going to be okay, that he just needed to stay for a week under supervision at the Hospital and he was free to go (the other two were going to stay a quite longer). 

Everything was explained a couple of days later. The demogorgon, the goo-like monster made out of people, the portal…  
...and they had their lives to thank to the two girls he saw each time he had first woken up in the hospital bed. One -the younger one, Eleven- for healing them in the measure of her habities and the other -Kali, as the blonde girl with the sailor uniform said more than once while blushing a bit- for trick the doctor into thinking he was just treating regular patients with regular injuries. 

From that moment on, with everything already cleared up (more or less), Alexei set up his mind on learning the language.   
After all, he was going to be an American, right? Finally a free citizen, like in those USA movies he was supposed not to have seen due to censorship.   
It only took him two days (compared to quantum physics, English was a piece of cake), after which he found himself completely capable of having a regular conversation with the other people awaken in the room in that precise moment; being those the ginger girl he had learned was called Max, the awesome hair boy (Steve, like the superhero of those comics American people liked so much), their friend Dustin (which kind of reminded him of himself at that age, but way more talkative) and Murray.  
The later stared at the other two patients, who were sleeping soundly, as they had been doing for most of the time those last few days and laughed curtly.  
“Those two look more beaten up than I did back in high school when I tried to get in shape to impress Jason from class B.”.   
Something clicked on the Russian’s brain.  
“Wait..Jason is also a girl’s name?”  
Murray looked at him as if he was speaking some language he didn’t know (Japanese, maybe?).  
“Not, well, some parents are pretty fucked up and hate their children before they are even born and call the poor kids weird stuff but...generally, Jason is a boy’s name.”   
“But you like girls, right?”  
“Not an exclusive deal, dear commie.”   
That comment made Steve almost jump from his chair, his hair bouncing at unisom with the movement of his pupils.  
“Wait...is that possible? I mean, without being, you know, like you…kind of half craz...” Before he could say anything else, the ginger teen intervened.  
“Of course! I mean, who doesn’t have a crush on Diana Prince?”  
“Diana whom?” Dustin gasped.  
“Steve! I am both offended and disappointment. The great Wonder Woman! The mythic amazon!” From there, the conversation derived into comic books.  
Not that Alexei complained, he loved superheroes (he used to invent his own ones when he was a little, to save himself from bullied against whom he could do nada in real life), but something had started bugging in the back of his head...though he couldn’t still figure out what it was exactly. 

As the days went by, the Russian got to know the whole gang (that truly functioned as a weirdly-structured family that had let him in without any hesitation -well, with some skeptical looks from the little kid, Erika, but nothing else-); but he spent most of his time speaking with Murray because it just felt right.  
Surprisingly, intensively Right.   
Right like nothing had ever felt before, right like the Right his nana used to describe while telling him the stories his father liked to describe as ‘made for weak stupid girls’.  
And maybe he wasn’t correct, maybe it was just his imagination or the painkillers he was still in; but he honestly believed it must be mutual. 

And, in this believe, he acted while finally leaving the Hospital.  
He only told Joyce what he was about to do, as he had grown fond of her (she being the first person in years to treat him like a regular human being, and not some evil spy or just a piece of a complex gear), receiving as an answer a frown that clearly showed she had something to say about his taste (not due to genre, but due to personality) but also total support if that was what he had chosen to do.   
So he did it, just as they walked out of the door, he kissed the freaking paranoid that had been his translator until he had managed to mastered English himself.  
The response surprised him.  
Murray steped away from him.  
“Wow...I...am not gonna lie, I love the attitude and I would love to repeat this but...not HERE. Apart, you are almost a kid and way too naive, you gotta find the right person, and that's definitely not me".  
He kind of got the second part. Furthermore, he knew how to take rejection, but the first one...  
“Why not, why not HERE?” He scoffed, cynically.  
“People in this country...Well, they are kind of short minded, specially in Indiana.” Alexei stared at him with disbelief.  
“Niet, you are just bitter; America is different, here people must accept the difference.” He tried to convince himself of that.  
Because it had to be like that, because if America was as repressed as Russia, what was the point?  
This was the Free World, it HAD TO BE. 

However, as weeks went by, the more Alexei realised how America wasn't that great at all. Even though he had managed to make a friend on his own (the kids’ science teacher, Scott Clark), the overall was quite discouraging. 

As he was planning on staying there, he needed a job and, since the mall was closed, maybe (hopefully) for good, Joyce needed assistance with her shop, that was one of the very few business ruling that could provide Hawkins’ citizen of all their daily needs. Therefore, he started working there and...it wasn’t exactly nice.  
Specially at the beginging, he still had no problem with telling people he was called Alexei and that the came from Russia. The reaction was immediate, not only towards him, but also to Joyce, for employing him. So he started calling himself Alex, and pretending not to have any accent (he was pretty good at it, actually).   
But that wasn’t the only vexation he had to witness: people’s treatment towards Joyce was, in general, almost disgusting. Some people because she was a woman in charge, some other because -apparently- she was a ‘nut-job’ (it had cost him quite a while to figure out what that exactly meant), some others due to him and others...others because she and Hopper did not only started dating, but moved in together. According to townsfolk, it was ‘not ok’ for somebody (more concretely, somebody female) to start a relationship when their previous partner had died so little ago (and some people even added that that relation was not right either, since she had been a married woman before).   
This all felt stupid to Alexei, but Joyce told him not to worry, that there were more important things and that he shouldn’t get into trouble just because of all those assholes.  
And this kind of rejection didn’t end there, as he could see with other couples ass innocent as Max and Lucas, that sometimes got stared at on the street because of the difference of their skins…  
...and there was so much more...so much shit…

One evening, while he was sitting on Murray’s “new” porch (as has moved to Hawkins when Hopper and Eleven moved with Joyce and her sons; giving the Russian the room that formerly belonged to the gifted teen), frowning with a gloomy look in his eyes as he thought about all the little terrible situations he saw day by day, the ‘owner’ of the house appeared behind him.   
“What a shame that I was right that there at the Hospital, right ‘Alex’?” He spoke with a jocular tone.  
“It’s not funny. It’s awful, it’s just...this is bad, not the same bad as Russia, it’s like another different bad. And...and if this is bad, where place is there left for me? For anyone? Because probably every other place will also be bad…” He was at the verge of crying.  
Murray, noticing, changed into Russian to make him felt more comfortable and sat next to him.  
“Do you remember that song you asked me about? Well...I have this little guilty pleasure...Let me be clear, if you tell anyone, I am gonna kill you, so slowly you will wish the commies have tracked you down again…” He took a deep breath. “It’s from a musical, because I love those bloody sung plays and...you know a thing about them? They are not the holy-joly happy thingy most people think they are...They are the most cynical, all tragic in their own way, pieces of art ever created and still...they are also the most hopeful ones...What I am trying to say...Yeah, Humanity sucks, most people individually do too but, sometimes, for some people, it’s worth the fight. And for those who can change for better, I mean, you just never met that Billy kid when he first arrived to the town, I’ve only heard stories but...what an asshole. And then he almost got killed for a little girl so...Just think about it, alright?”  
Alexei nod and Murray left him there, alone with his thoughts. 

Maybe he was right, maybe the World was worth it...even if it was only for the little family he discovered.  
Screw countries, screw nations, homelands and all those stuff; good, nice people existed and maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yep, I made Karen help with Alexei because I love her and I think she also deserves more recognition, don’t judge me too hard, please).  
> Aaaaand that was it, I hope you liked it.  
> Any feedback will be extremely thanked,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
